


Cake

by yellownova



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellownova/pseuds/yellownova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know how sexy it is…waking up," Jane lowers the cake into Maura's mouth, "finding you already naked?" Rizzles. Strong T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Maura's eyes flutter open, her vision slowly clearing until she's gazing through her eyelashes into the brown eyes of Jane Rizzoli. She wants to pretend she's not awake, bask a little longer in Jane's private and exclusive attention, but she knows she's been made. Even if Jane hadn't noticed the eyelid flutter or the way Maura's hummed in that half-awake state, the grin breaking across her face would have made her.

She watches as Jane's awed smile deepens, grows at seeing her wake and Maura decides right there she wanted to wake up this way forever. Jane interrupts her thought by breaching the minimal space between them, nuzzling their noses together. Maura revels in the closeness.  
"Good morning beautiful." Jane's voice is like morning sex. Maura holds her chin and kisses her mouth. It's warm and smooth and…minty fresh. She hums, holds on long enough to get in a little tongue.

"Mmm. How long have you been up?" She runs her tongue over her own teeth, self-consciously.

Jane grins, obviously pleased and a little nervous. "Long enough to get everything ready," she answers, coyly. Maura looks like she wants to express something, but can't find the words. Jane traces the side of her beautiful girlfriend's face with the back of her knuckles, reverently, and Maura answers by brushing a kiss against them. And a second, and a third.

"Happy Birthday, Maur," Jane murmurs, and Maura can not stand how full of light she feels. But then Jane is scooting away, climbing out of bed and Maura pouts, shameless, her arm stretching across the bed where Jane's body was moments ago. Jane points at her, trying hard to look serious.

Maura's eyes drift to Jane's mile long legs, now on display in tiny grey shorts.

"Don't move from this bed. I will be right back." She frowns as Jane's toned legs carry her out of the room, leaving Maura sprawled across their bed. She lets her eyes flutter closed, running her tongue across her top teeth. If she wants to make out with Jane some more before having to leave the bubble of their bed (she definitely does) she ought to brush her teeth.

"Don't even think about it, Miss Isles." Jane. Maura lifts her eyes without lifting her head off the bed, and sees her walking in, a coffee mug in one hand, and a plate in the other. Maura sits up against the headboard, letting the sheet fall and expose her chest.

Jane sets the coffee on the bedside table, and with the plate carefully balanced, crawls on to the bed until she had a knee on either side of one of Maura's naked hips. It's from this vantage point that Maura makes out the birthday cake, fork speared into the thick slice.

"Jane," Maura looks from the cake up to Jane, who hovers above her, hyper-aware of Jane's calves against her thighs. It's the only place they really touch. "I hardly think that cake is a nutritional and well-balanced breakfast."

"Maura," Jane looks down at her like she hasn't heard her. She picks up the fork and very slowly scoops up a bite. "Do you know how sexy it is…waking up," Jane lowers the cake into Maura's mouth, "finding you already naked?"

Maura hums, her lips wrapped around the fork. Her eyes widen in surprise, the cake sweet on her tongue. She doesn't even wait until she's swallowed the bite to ask, "Is that–"

Jane laughs when Maura talks with her mouth full, and pulls the fork back to collect another bite.  
"Damn, Maura, one bite of cake first thing in the morning and it's as if you were raised by wolves," Jane moved the fork towards her again, and just as her girlfriend's mouth opens to accept, she steals the bite herself. "Mmm, you were right, Maur," Jane moans around her mouthful, teasing Maura in a few different ways. "Mocha buttercreme is the best."

Her exaggerated enjoyment of the cake prompts Maura to let her hands fall to the thighs bracketing her own, and raises her hips enough to tease right back. Jane grins down at her, feeds her another bite of cake.

"Jane," Maura growls, moving her hands to Jane's hips, desperate to get closer, to get more. "Put the cake down." It's a command.

Thec cake is barely on the nightstand before Maura's hands are under Jane's shirt, pushing it up and exposing the detective's toned abdomen. "Mauraaa," Jane feigns exasperation, even as she follows her down to a more horizontal position. "I have a plan, here."

"Well, detective, unless your plan involves sex. With me. Right now. Then you need to make an amendment to your plan."

Jane only grins, holding herself over Maura with one hand as the other brushes blonde curls from her forehead. Pillows are under and around her head like a goose down halo and Jane loves how Maura– practical, sensible Maura– needs to sleep with so many damn pillows. She loves it. Loves her.

Jane is done wasting time. She has a plan to stick to, after all.

So she plants a kiss on the arch of Maura's eyebrow, and the bridge of her nose, and the ball of her cheek before capturing her lips. She hums into it, tasting butter creme confection and something intrinsically Maura. She lets Maura slip in a little tongue before she moves on.

Moves on to the tip of her chin, the crest of her jawline, runs her lips lightly over the soft flesh of her exposed neck, dips her tongue into her suprasternal notch. When she looks up, Maura's eyes are closed and her mouth is parted, and all Jane considers going back for seconds when the hips below her buck up, eagerly.

Jane lets the laugh rumble from low in her throat, and breaths ever so lightly over Maura's breast. She plants a kiss on the peak of each one, catching her right nipple between her teeth, playfully, before soothing it with her tongue.

She ignores the tell-tale grip of Maura's fingers in her hair, and while her lips trail over her partner's stomach, her hands sneak underneath, trim fingernails scratching lightly down the dip in Maura's back. When she tongues the pool of her belly button, she earns a whine.

"Jane," when she speaks, it's obvious Maura is breathless and Jane becomes giddy with this knowledge.

"Hmm, yes, lover?" Jane shimmies further down the bed, taking the sheet with her and exposing the rest of the blonde. Maura lets out a light, tinkling laugh, and uses the fingers that were just clawing at Jane's scalp to comb through the dark, unruly locks. That's what Maura likes to call Jane, her lover.

They just smile at one another, Maura propped up slightly by pillows and Jane between her legs. Jane drops her head and plants a loud, smacking kiss on her thigh, and Maura forgot what she was going to say. So she says the only thing she can think.

"Please–"

And Jane– Jane obliges.

After, when Maura lays blissful and breathless on the pillow, her eyes closed and her chin tipped up to the heavens, Jane plants kisses up her abdomen, her chest, her throat. Maura's eyes open and her smile breaks open, slow and lazy and full of the light she feels in her ribcage.

Jane climbs to her knees and crawls back towards the headboard. They settle upright, so that Maura can relax her whole back against the front of Jane, her lover's face buried in her neck.

"You know, I'm enjoying 38 I lot more than I thought I would," Maura grins, turning her head to receive a kiss.

"Oh Maura," Jane murmurs. "Just you wait."

With that, Jane reaches for the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic, and my first time publishing anything in a long time. I have a lot of ideas, and any con-crit (or just a inkling that my stories would be well received) would be appreciated. This work was first published at ff.net, I just wanted to add this to my Ao3 profile.
> 
> This story was inspired by a TFLN.


End file.
